Question: Solve
\[\arcsin x + \arcsin 2x = \frac{\pi}{3}.\]
Explanation: From the given equation,
\[\arcsin 2x = \frac{\pi}{3} - \arcsin x.\]Then
\[\sin (\arcsin 2x) = \sin \left( \frac{\pi}{3} - \arcsin x \right).\]Hence, from the angle subtraction formula,
\begin{align*}
2x &= \sin \frac{\pi}{3} \cos (\arcsin x) - \cos \frac{\pi}{3} \sin (\arcsin x) \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \cdot \sqrt{1 - x^2} - \frac{x}{2}.
\end{align*}Then $5x = \sqrt{3} \cdot \sqrt{1 - x^2}.$  Squaring both sides, we get
\[25x^2 = 3 - 3x^2,\]so $28x^2 = 3.$  This leads to $x = \pm \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14}.$

If $x = -\frac{\sqrt{21}}{14},$ then both $\arcsin x$ and $\arcsin 2x$ are negative, so $x = -\frac{\sqrt{21}}{14}$ is not a solution.

On the other hand, $0 < \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} < \frac{1}{2},$ so
\[0 < \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} < \frac{\pi}{6}.\]Also, $0 < \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} < \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},$ so
\[0 < \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} < \frac{\pi}{4}.\]Therefore,
\[0 < \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} + \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} < \frac{5 \pi}{12}.\]Also,
\begin{align*}
\sin \left( \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} + \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} \right) &= \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} \cos \left( \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} \right) + \cos \left( \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} \right) \cdot \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} \cdot \sqrt{1 - \frac{21}{49}} + \sqrt{1 - \frac{21}{196}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.
\end{align*}We conclude that
\[\arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{14} + \arcsin \frac{\sqrt{21}}{7} = \frac{\pi}{3}.\]Thus, the only solution is $x = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{21}}{14}}.$